Various devices for counting the number of vehicles traveling on a roadway are known in the patented art. The invention described is based on the principle of an “active high impedance” switch closure. The majority of the prior art in this category rely in the contact members to be separated by non-conductive material or embedded in either a non-conductive or conductive material in order to separate the lane signals. Most are not commercially successful due to high manufacturing costs, difficulties in installation procedures, poor performance and short usable life. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,953 is a good example of an overly complex arrangement of parts and high labor content to make one multi-lane sensor. Its poor acceptance in the traffic industry is due in part because of its high manufacturing cost poor performance due to phantom switch closures caused by rubber extrusion bounce (sensor bounce) and the safety issue of making an installation. Due to the multi-layers of conductive and non-conductive molded assemblies, wire and the outer rubber enclosure, the overall height of the completed assembly is relatively massive and dense causing vehicle suspension shock when a vehicle traverses the sensor in the roadway. Also, reliability becomes a serious factor when consideration the numerous numbers of solder connections involved in the assembly process.